The invention relates to a fixing element according to the preamble of Patent claim 1.
A fixing element of this kind is known in the form of a bone screw from EP 0 614 649 A1. In this a securing nut to be screwed into the open bore is provided for perfect locking of the connection between rod and bone screw.
The object of the invention is to create a fixing element of the kind initially described which manages without an internal nut of this kind.
This object is achieved by the bone screw characterised in Patent claim 1.
Further developments of the invention are characterised in the subordinate claims.
The invention is now explained in greater detail in the description of an embodiment example using the figures.